1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electro optical devices, such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic EL display device. More specifically, the invention relates to an electro optical device provided with a structure to enhance product precision of the device in a production process of the electro optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes an active matrix drive system as a drive system for an electro optical device that is provided with a liquid crystal element, an organic EL element, an electrophoresis element, or an electron-releasing element.
In an electro optical device of active matrix drive system, plural pixels are arranged in a matrix within a display panel. Each of plural pixels is provided with a pixel circuit that includes an electro optical element and a drive transistor that supplies drive power to an electro optical element. In addition, each of plural pixel circuits is arranged at the intersection between a data line and a scanning line, as disclosed in WO98/36407.